


always find my way to you

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, bc he is a bird, gavin is described as a bird a few times, geoff may be a little oc, i did not disclose how far apart in age they are, i have never written geoff, idk - Freeform, you can pick the age difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the six times geoff loses the idiot and the one time the idiot loses geoff</p>
            </blockquote>





	always find my way to you

**Author's Note:**

> this was a promt fill kind of for my friend kat (agent-jersey) on tumblr

i.  
Geoff five years old when he takes Gavin’s tiny hand and helps him waddle to where his mother is sat down on a bench in front of the playground because Gavin fell and scrapped his knee.

Geoff is five years old when he tells Gavin to stop crying because his mother would be right back. Geoff decides that he’ll always look after Gavin, mostly because Gavin is small and prone to getting lost. 

Geoff is five years when he loses Gavin in the middle of the library by their houses. Geoff spends what feels like eternity looking for a small boy with sandy hair and a bright orange shirt with dinosaurs on it, screaming to the top of his lungs as he tells the librarian with a wrinkled face. Geoff is snotty nosed and scared out of his tiny little mind when he finds Gavin sitting by a bookshelf with Dr. Seuss books scattered around him, laughing at the pictures to another boy about Geoff’s age.

Geoff is five and a quarter when Gavin tells him he doesn’t want to play with him anymore because Dan down the street has a better swing set. It’s the first time in his whole life that Geoff feels his stomach turn steely. He hates this Dan kid and he’s not entirely sure why.

Geoff is almost six when Gavin comes running up to him, tears in his eyes as he apologizes to him.

ii.  
Geoff is twelve when Gavin stops talking to him.

Geoff is angry and wants to punch Gavin’s face in. Geoff feels lonely and angry and it’s a new feeling for him and he hates it.

Geoff is twelve and two months when Gavin’s friend Dan says he can’t find Gavin. Geoff wants to tell Dan to shove off and do it himself, but he _can’t._ Geoff looks for hours until he finds Gavin under the bridge past the old coffeehouse by the gas station and he punches Gavin so hard he thinks he’s broken Gavin’s nose and his own knuckles.

Geoff is twelve and five months when Gavin tells him he’s sorry for ignoring him and it’s the first time Geoff has ever apologized for punching someone in the face. He isn’t sorry in the slightest.

Geoff is five days from being thirteen when Gavin moves back to England.

iii.  
Geoff is sixteen when Gavin moves back to America.

Geoff wants to lock himself in his bedroom and never leave when he sees Gavin talking to Lindsay in the hallways and parts of him want to talk to him and ask how it is to be in the states again. Geoff wants to punch Gavin in the face until his nose isn’t so fucking big.

Geoff is sixteen and eight months when Gavin disappears from their shared English class. Geoff thinks, at first, that Gavin just went to the bathroom but then he slowly realizes it’s been forty-five minutes and the calls ends in fifteen minutes and Gavin’s last class is on the third floor. Geoff excuses himself and heads to all the usual spots Gavin ends up when he starts to wonder around, nearly giving up when he sees messy sand colored hair in the passenger seat of his car.

Geoff is sixteen and nine months old when Gavin looks at him with teary eyes and says, “I am so sorry,” and it’s the first time since Gavin’s ben back that Geoff hasn’t wanted to punch him.

iv.  
Geoff is nineteen when he tells his friends he’s enlisted in the war.

Geoff blinks rapidly at Gavin when he punches his jaw, the stinging sensation making his eyes water. Gavin screams that he’s an idiot and collapses on the table in a mess of hair and tan arms, it makes Geoff smile to himself.

Geoff is nineteen and five months when he starts to look at Gavin like he’s hung the moon. Geoff nearly dies when he can’t find Gavin after they’re been standing outside for three hours screaming at each other over why it’s a bad idea for Geoff to go to the army. When he finds Gavin hours later, he kisses him so hard he feels his own lips bruise.

Geoff is almost eighteen when Gavin kisses him on the cheek and says, “You’re stupid,” and smiles so stupidly big at him that Geoff _melts._ Geoff ruffles Gavin’s hair and whispers, “But I’m your stupid,” and kisses him.

Geoff is a week from being eighteen when he tells Gavin to be his boyfriend.

v.  
Geoff is twenty-two when he tells Gavin he’s leaving in two months.

Geoff feels hot coffee running down his leg and wants to laugh, because he _did_ deserve that and it’s funny when Gavin is angry at him. Geoff grabs Gavin’s hands and kisses his fingers, telling him that he’ll never see anything past the wounded and the campgrounds, he promises.

Geoff is twenty-two and six months when Gavin doesn’t come home on time and it makes Geoff chew his nails down to nubs because he can’t _fucking find_ the little idiot. Geoff is in near hysterics when he breaks down and calls Dan, asking for a clue as to where he might be, hanging up when Dan says, “Maybe you two shouldn’t be together.” It’s near twilight when Geoff finds Gavin sitting with his toes in the creek and for a second Geoff isn’t mad anymore, he’s more ion love with the idiot than he’s ever been.

Geoff is almost twenty-three when Gavin walks him to the terminal and says, “You’re my sun.” and Geoff cracks a crooked grin and bends down to kiss Gavin’s trembling lips, “You hung my moon,”

Geoff is a day from being twenty-three when Gavin’s first letter says, “We had to get a new apartment, and I shouldn’t cook bacon.”

vi.  
Geoff is twenty-six when he sneaks into his shared apartment at two in the morning.

Geoff slips in next to Gavin and buries his nose into sandy hair and inhales deeply, a few tears prickling his eyes. Gavin turns to face him and calls him a pleb and kisses him so furiously that Geoff can’t breathe.

Geoff is twenty-six and two weeks when Gavin screams, “I hate you sometimes,” and it’s been a yelling match for so long that he doesn’t even remember why they’re arguing in the first place. Geoff watches Gavin walk out of their front door and doesn’t think much of it until he’s been in the same place for three hours and Gavin’s not back and he’s not at any of their friends’ houses. It’s not until the sun has blanketed the world with some semblance of light that he finds Gavin in a twenty-four hour diner talking to a waitress that’s seen better days, and it’s the first time that Geoff says he’s sorry to Gavin.

Geoff is three weeks from being twenty-seven when Gavin asks if they’re ever going to get married and Geoff feels his chest tighten. Geoff shrugs and says, “Probably,” and that’s the end of the conversation.

Geoff is an hour before being twenty-seven when he asks Gavin to marry him.

+i.  
Gavin is twenty-nine when he decides to bake a cake and fail miserably.

Gavin wants to laugh and agree with Geoff when he says, “I told you that your bird ass couldn’t bake.” But Gavin is stubborn and will never admit that Geoff is right, ever.

Gavin is twenty-nine and four months when he and Geoff go to Wal-Mart at three in the morning for more condoms and cookies. Gavin wanders into three aisles over to look for a scented candle when he realizes that Geoff is nowhere in sight and panic builds in his chest. After ten minutes of mindless wandering, he approaches the cashier and starts to sob out a brief description of what Geoff looks like when he hears Geoff go, “Oh no, never mind I found my bird. Sorry,”

Gavin is two weeks from being thirty when he tells Geoff he’s got to go back to England for two months to renew his Visa, and he feels empty. Geoff smiles halfway and kisses his forehead and tells him he’ll be waiting.

Gavin is a week from being thirty when he comes back to Geoff and promises to never go away that long again.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me prompts @ drxtysoul.tumblr.com!


End file.
